He's not coming
by Annabeth97
Summary: Poor, abandoned, Jason Todd. His whole life amounted to dieing in a warehouse not knowing that anyone was coming.
1. Death in a warehouse

"Oh and tell the big man I said hello."

I hear his laughter as he exits the warehouse. Brief anger crosses my mind. I will get him some day and make him suffer like I have. But for now I must focus on survival. Usually I would just get up and walk away. But not today. Today I must try and make it fifteen feet to the door. Typical. Just when I think life can't get any worse life has to come and slap me with a crow bar just to prove that it can always get worse. Or to be more exact it wasn't life this time but a psychopath who only did this because he thought it would be funny to not only clip a bird's wings but to beat it to a pulp too. So I just have to carry on. I open my eyes and roll myself through my locked hands. I push myself up and try to walk. Except on the 2nd step I fall to the cold concrete floor. So I drag myself to the door instead leaving a trail of blood behind me. I finally reach the door and what do I find. It's locked. Figures. Life just hates me today doesn't it? I slam myself against the door in frustration. I rest my head against the door for a blessed second, before I hear a ticking. I look for the source of the sound and I find a bomb. I silently scream **Oh come on! **I see that there is still 20 seconds left. Well I guess it's just up to the big bats himself to save me.

15 seconds. He is coming right?

10 seconds. He'll be here. He has always made it on time.

5 seconds. Bats is coming.

4 seconds. Bruce is coming.

3 seconds. Maybe Dick is coming

2 seconds. Someone is coming.

1 second. He didn't make it. He isn't coming.

0 seconds. I feel the flames only for a milli second before I die. I swear they will pay for this but wait. Maybe they don't need to pay for it. I mean I am dead I can finally be at rest. No that isn't the life for Jason Todd. In life or death I will fight for what is right. I know I don't belong anywhere except this place they call the world. So here I will stay. Watching the world burn. Bruce has feared that he will become the thing that he fights since he was eight. It only took me the sum of 15 miserable to achieve what he fears so greatly. So I Am Jason Todd. And this is what my life amounts to. I hope that I will never have to fully return to the world. But at least I know that fear will never come true. Because hey you only live once.

**So I hope you guys liked this and please review.**


	2. A graveyard visit

**A special shout out to for reviewing my last chapter and giving me great advice. **

1 year later…..

Today is the anniversary. Of my death I mean. Wow. It's been 1 year. So I am sitting here at my gravestone. I like to come here often. It's as close to the manor as I dare to go. I just can't go in there anymore. It's just a haunting reminder that life goes on. So I like to come here where it feels like there is no life at all. The only thing that I hate about this place is my gravestone. It says "Ally and friend"

No it doesn't say brother, son, or anything of real affection. It's like Bruce coming and telling me, "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. You were never my son; just a big mistake and you were never really family. You'll never measure up to my standards. You'll never be good enough. I don't love you. "

I laugh as I watch Alfred come to my grave stone. I move so he can lay down flowers. He can't see me of course. But still it is nice know that someone actually cares. Bruce hasn't come since the funeral. Even then he seemed to not care. He looked like he couldn't wait to get out of there.

I looked over to Alfred's form as it started to shake. Oh no, he's crying. Despite my hard shell to just about everybody I ever knew I always had a soft spot for Alfred. I went over to him. I knew I couldn't hug him because I'm a ghost so I just stand there. About a half hour later Alfred wipes his face and stands. He brushes himself so that he wouldn't have any dirt on him and walked away slowly. He turns at the graveyard gate and looks slowly at the 3 gravestones. 2 belonging to Bruce's parents and the other one being mine. A single tear ran down the old man's face and then he left.

I sit back down and wait for Bruce to come but he never does. And he probably never will.

**Mkay 2****nd****chapter. I am feeling great about this one.**

**You guys know the drill. Please review and please like**


	3. The awakening

**I could've sworn I had updated this sooner. Oh well! I'm here now ad so is the update!**

People fear death so greatly. They fear the emptiness, the feeling of always being lost. Or they rejoice thinking that some great being in the sky will save them, bring them to a perfect paradise were they will never feel sad or lonely ever again. When in all reality death is near identical to the world of the living. Just one difference. You can see them but they can't see you. You walk with them, talk with them, laugh and cry, and emote with them but they never respond like they did while you were alive. You just wait and wait for them

You watch them mourn and avenge you. You watch them betray and dishonor you. But they don't know you're there to see it all. They ask for forgiveness and forgive themselves thinking it was you who forgave them but you just scorn them more. They think that they can let your memory slip until your nothing more than a whisper in their ear but you are so much more.

I watch the Manor day in and day out. I know when Bruce leaves for work and then Alfred goes out to do whatever he does. I know when Bruce returns and Batman leaves. I also know he still hasn't come to see me yet. Or at least remember me. I sit at my grave waiting and waiting but he never comes. Alfred visits, Dick visits, Babs visits, everyone visits except for him. Why can't he see me? No it's not that he can't it's that he won't. Am I a disappointment to him? Is he ashamed of me? Does he try to disown me, make him seem less guilty?

I would say that's it not his fault but in a way it is. I died because he couldn't get there in time. He shouldn't have left me on my own. He should have come after me. But he didn't and I'm paying the price.

A little voice told me not to dwell on the past or these thoughts but I didn't have anything else to dwell on. I had no friends to chat with or any other ghosts to speak with. The Waynes left a long time ago. They kind of left a ghost note stating that they were in Europe if anyone needed them. Even in the afterlife they were rich enough to travel. Even ghosts had a death and expiration date. That was the final line. Once everyone who ever loved you dies you die too but permanently. Sad but true.

Once Dick, Babs, and Alfred all died I was gone. No one loved me past that and I didn't hold hope for Bruce. He never loved me.

That voice was extremely nagging and kept telling me not to dwell on my bad thoughts and look to the future. Somebody would join me soon but was that something to look forward to? Somebody's death was that to be mourned or celebrated?

I don't know.

I waited for Batman to appear. What I got was two shadows appearing out of the dark. At first I thought it was Dick and Babs but they were too built to be either. They both made some sort of signal and a third figure appeared directly above my grave. He fell to the ground with a loud dunk and produced a sort of glowing vial. He dumped the contents above my grave and I saw the liquid seep down into my grave. It left a weird mark on the ground burning the grass but then the grass healed itself. Weird.

And then my evening got even weirder. My thought started to melt together and I became extremely numb.

I my thoughts died and I went slack no longer in control of myself. I passed out.

I woke up in a dark place. It was cold and slimy. I reached out my hands but was stopped only three inches away from my body. I stuck my hands up and again was stopped at three inches. I tried to think my self through this but I couldn't but together a thought. I started to panic and I could feel my oxygen getting low. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own. I couldn't figure out what they were doing but I knew it had something to do with my current situation. They reached towards my belt and undid the loop. They then took the buckle and slammed it upward. They struck into something and I heard a sound like wood. They kept hitting upwards until I heard a loud moaning sound and some dirt fell on my face. I shook my head to get it off but it just kept falling. My hands resumed slamming the buckle into the ground and the dirt fell faster. My hands immediately dropped the buckle and flew upwards in a peak like they were an axe. I shoved my hands into the dirt and pulled myself up. I also began to dig up. I was starting to get light headed, but now I was able to form sentences in my head. Slowly putting thoughts aside I dug up and up until my hands felt nothing. They split and reached up to either side. Tears began to stream down my face and I realized everything hurt. The tears stung as they mixed with dirt and went into a cut. But I didn't care. I was almost free from this prison. I was almost out. I broke the surface and gasped for oxygen. I breathed in the air and celebrated but my lower half was still stuck.

I folded over and pulled myself out. When my feet touched the surface I relaxed and let the cool air grace my face. It felt good and I began to cry again. I could feel emotions again beside anger but what did that mean?

I looked up to see the stars and the moon shedding their beautiful light. I tilted my head back and my smile disappeared. There were the three guys again. An animalistic growl arose from my throat and they looked down at me. I tried to attack but my movements became slow and sluggish. What was wrong with me?

I let my weariness overtake me and I fell asleep. What is wrong with ME?

**Review, please!**


End file.
